sa plane pour moi!
by yowai mikomi-chan
Summary: Gros delire de ma part, sa part vite en cacahuétes vous étes prevenue. ou comment Rukia pensait passer une bonne petite soirée en amoureux avec orihime et se retrouve avec... ça!


Voilà une petite connerie de ma part que j'ai commencé a imaginé a 2h du mat donc autant dire que c'est très

très con!

Disclamer: les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiendront que quand j'aurai pris le contrôle de la terre ( *petite voix dans la tête qui soupire en secouant la tête désespérée* autant dire que c'est pas demain la veille)

voilà en espérant que sa vous plaisent.

ça plane pour moi!

Rukia rentra chez Ichigo toute contente. Elle était suivi d'Orihime avec qui elle avez passé une super soirée en amoureuse. Elle étaient parties au restaurant (Rukia échappant a regrée *de justesse * a la cuisine succulente *hum* de sa petite amie rousse). Elles avaient été a la fête foraine ou elles avaient été au palais des glaces, se prenant plein de miroir dans la tête ce qui étaient juste hilarant et Rukia réussi (en trichant avec du kido) a gagner une peluche Chappi pour elle et un nounours trop kawaii pour Inoue.

Donc oui la brune du clan Kuchiki était sur un petit nuages jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la clinique Kurosaki. Une fumée bizarre ce dégageait de la pièce et sentait drolemment. Elles rentrèrent dans la pièce inquiètes pour les gars qu'elles avaient laissées la plus tôt a savoir Ichigo, Renji, le capitaine Kuchiki, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, le capitaine Hitsugaya, Matsumoto. La première chose que Rukia remarqua enfin remarqua, se le pris en pleine figure serai mieux c'était Ichigo, oui vous savez le roux qui avait tué Aizen et qui avait réussi a protégé tout ses amis, et bien celui la même était en train de sangloté dans les bras d'Orihime comme une fillette.

Ensuite ce qui la frappa fut son frère, oui son énigmatique et très sérieux frère le chef du clan Kuchiki, faire la danse de

psy ( Gangnam style) en fesant un strip tease sur la table de cuisine pendant le «Hé sexy lady!» de la chanson.

Et si elle fut étonné, son menton entra en contact avec le sol quand elle vit son si froid aîné traîner Renji sur la table, qui était soit dit en passant totalement soûle ou défoncé vu ses yeux rouge, pour finir la chanson entraînante sur un collé-serré avec son vice-capitaine.

-Nii-sama... souffla Rukia ébahit. Elle repris vitre ses esprits et envoya boulé, en lui envoyant ses deux pieds dans la tête son ami d'enfance loin de l'étreinte du capitaine de la sixième qui s'écroula sur la table complètement déchiré a cause de l'alcool. Renji ne se releva pas tout de suite complètement sonné après avoir été heu... embrassé le mur avec un peu trop d'ardeur (il se les pris dans la gueule après le coup de Rukia tournons pas autour du pot!).

Rukia entendit quelqu'un gueulait des paroles incompréhensibles. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Grimmjow hurlait sur une pauvre lampe avec une chaise en main.

-Tu crois... que *hic* c'est parce que j'ai un peu tout petit peu bu que je...*hic* que j'ai pas vu ton manège, tu te... te déguise en lampe sans défense...*hic* mais en faite *hic* t'es qu'un sale... éléphant rose *hic* qui cherche a m'écrasai mais tu ne m'aura pas moi... l-la *hic* la panthère GRRR! Et après avoir blablaté ses paroles incompréhensibles il envoya la chaise qu'il avait dans les mains sur la lampe avant de s'écroulé terre en marmonnant un «encore une *hic* victoire pour le roi»

-Pathétique... murmura quelqu'un derrière.

Rukia se retourna pour voir un Ulquiorra l'air plus détendu que d'habitude, les joues rougies le rendant totalement adorable.

Elle allait approuvé quand elle vu Renji, qui c'était relevé, et Ichigo, qui avait lâcher Orihime en train de se mettre sur debout sur la table après qu'Ichigo est donné un coup dans Byakuya qui roula a terre.

Rukia croyait avoir tout vu alors elle se disait que rien que ces deux idiots pouvaient faire ne la choquerait. Elle avait tord...

-Sa plane pour moi, sa plane pour moi moi moi sa plane pour moi Houhouhouhouuuuuuuuu sa plane pour moiii!

Oh mon dieu non, les deux crétins massacraient la pauvre musique... ah sa pour planer, Rukia voulait bien les croire, ils planaient vachement!

Elle les assomma de plusieurs coup de poing sur la tête. Ils s'écroulèrent sur la table lourdement et celle-ci lâcha sous le poids des deux shinigamis.

Rukia soupira, la maison était bien calme maintenant que les deux s'étaient tue.

-Ulquiorra je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici... Ulquiorra? Demanda-t'elle en se retournant vers l'ancien quarta.

Il était en train de se faire embrasser par le... par LE CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA PUTIN! ça fesait beaucoup trop de chose pour son petit cœur. Mais quand même, pour que les deux s'embrasse c'est qu'ils devaient avoir bien bu eux aussi.

-Kuchiki comparé aux autres je ne suis pas bourré. Ulquiorra quand a lui n'a bu qu'un seul verre mais il ne tient pas l'alcool. Dit le capitaine Hitsugaya en quittant deux secondes les lèvres blanches et noires.

*Kya! Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi?*

-Non je ne lit pas dans les pensées je sais juste ce que tu es en train de te dire. Répondit le capitaine de la dixième.

*Merde! Il lit bien dans les pensées*.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rukia, taishou est juste amoureux d'Ulquiorra-chan depuis qu'il est venu du Wueko Mundo pour se rallié a la Soul Society.

Rukia se retourna vers la voix qui paraissait sobre. C'était Rangiku qui était en train de faire ses rapports sur la table basse du salon... attendez quoi?! ELLE ETAIT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DES PUTINS DE RAPPORTS! Se fut trop pour Rukia qui s'assit sur la seule chaise encore debout en se tenant la tête comme une désespérée.

-Dis Rukia, tu veux essayé c'est trop cool, je me sent trop bien. Comme si je volait.

Sa c'était la voix de sa petite amie. La seule qui n'est pas cinglé dans cet baraque! Et elle tenait un magnifique... joint.

-Oh Putin! Grogna Kuchiki.

La rousse était déjà partit dans son délire. Elle chantait avec Ichigo et Renji qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

-Sa plane pour moi, sa plane pour moi moi moi sa plane pour moi HOUHOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUU sa plane pour moi!

Rukia attrapa un verre et se versa du sake qui traînait par la. Elle le bu d'une traite. Mais son mal de tête ne passa pas.

Ça c'est sur ce serai encore une longueeeee soirée.

Oui bon c'est partit dans un gros délire j'espère que vous avez prit autant plaisir a écrire cette histoire que moi a la lire. Review... please... *yeux larmoyant de la biche que même toi tu peu pas y résister*

poutou?

Viii *3* poutou!


End file.
